The Heir of Fëanor
by Aurorien
Summary: A runaway-prince-turned-Cassiline-warrior becomes the unlikely bodyguard of the heir of Fëanor, who happens to be one very rebellious elven princess...chaos ensues... LegolasOC, ElladanOC, ElrohirOC
1. Intro

Mae govannen!

Wow, that sounds so cool!

I have the attention span of a knat. Common knowledge. Anyway, this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I finally got around to starting it. Unfortunately, due to the aforementioned condition, my updates will probably be pretty spaced out. I will try my best, however! Onward!

The first few chapters may be shorter than is my want, but I figured everybody would want as many updates as possible. I promise they will get longer.

Kudos to Lor for making me want to start writing again! Hannon le!

Okies, for those who have not read Jacqueline Carey's Kushiel's Trilogy (and you should, amazing books, though not for the prudish type, lol), the Cassilines are a sect of male warrior priests who take a vow of chastity (following their god Cassiel's example), and are totally kick-ass w/daggers and broadswords. Damn! I wanna fight like that! The Cassilines are the only thing I borrowed from Ms. Carey.

Anyway, reading the books just made me think of Lego, since the Cassiline priest Joscelin relies so heavily on his daggers.

And for anyone still reading this disclaimer who hasn't just said 'screw this' and gone on to the story, this is gonna get kinda long. Not the disclaimer, dolt, the story. I may, in the tradition of Tolkien, split it into several parts if it gets beyond long. I'm gonna try to keep it as accurate to movie- and book-verse as I can, but with OCs, it might get a little difficult.

I know it might be confusing at first, esp. since much of it takes place during an obscure footnote in the Silmarillion, but I will give some history lessons as I go. Just kiddin! Jeez! ::ducks as large textbooks are thrown at her:: Ok, so you get history in school! It ain't Tolkien, is it, people?

::runs out of room covering head w/laptop and dodging projectiles:: I own nuthin! I wish I did! Sexy elfie princies! Yummy!

-Aurorien


	2. Prologue

a/n: means that this particular elvish term will be translated the bottom of the page.

_1 September, Year 478 of the Second Age of Middle Earth_

It was cold for September. That much I remember. I was on a journey and had nearly reached the end when the cold came, quite early for that time of year.

My name is Legolas Cúthalion, member of the Cassiline Brotherhood, although my birth name was Lasgalen Thranduilion. I have been a Cassiline Brother for nearly four centuries.

Some time ago, my Prefect received a letter from the Lord of Eregion in Ost-in-Edhel, the City of the Elves. Celebrimbor had need of a bodyguard and called upon the Cassiline Brethren, for they were the highest order of personal security money could buy. And so, I received the honor of serving the Lord of Eregion, embarking on a journey that took nearly three months.

A cold wind blew as I entered the city. Its inhabitants hardly spared me a glance. I was simply another traveler cloaked in the chill, albeit a wealthy journeyman from the fine horse I rode. I approached the fortress on its imposing hill, gaining entrance from the guards.

Celebrimbor himself met me at the door. He was tall and raven-haired, and had piercing green eyes. Clad all in black, there was an austere air about him which dissipated somewhat when he smiled in greeting.

"Friend Cassiline," he said, offering his hand. "I am Celebrimbor, Lord of Eregion." I clasped my own hand in his and bowed my head.

"Im Legolas. I protect and serve, my lord," I intoned.

He smiled. "Good."

When he didn't move, I looked at him curiously. "Perhaps," I said hesitantly, "my lord could show me what my duties are to be?"

He smiled again, although this time his eyes looked slightly wary. "Of course. If you will follow me, I will introduce you to your charge."

I started, surprised. "I apologize, Lord Celebrimbor, but I was under the impression that I was to be guarding _you_."

He looked slightly sheepish. "Actually, friend Legolas, you will be guarding my young cousin. I am afraid that she is quite strong-willed, not to mention free-spirited, and I have worried for her safety of late." He eyed me. "She is quite capable of defending herself, I assure you, but she tends to wander without bound, and I would be very much relieved if I knew she had a capable companion beside her."

My eyebrows rose at this. "My lord, a Cassiline brother is a bodyguard, not a boon companion. I protect and serve, but in order to do so I cannot become attached to my charge." Little did I know, that would fly out the window very quickly.

"I understand your role, Brother. Your watchfulness is exactly why I feel confident in placing the Lady Tinúviel's life in your hands."

I stopped, and Celebrimbor continued on several paces before he realized that I was no longer beside him.

"My lord, perhaps I heard you incorrectly. Did you say that my charge will be Lúthien Tinúviel?" I stared at him, not caring that I was being rude. Her name was infamous. The bards regarded Maglor's daughter as the most beautiful Child of Ilúvatar ever to grace the earth since her namesake, millennia in the past. She possessed perhaps the noblest heritage of any lady in Middle Earth. I did not relish being in the company of a spoiled brat for the next century.

He looked me straight in the eye. "There have been several attempts on my cousin's life in the past several years, Brother Legolas. I want you to make sure that no future attempts succeed." He sighed. "I do warn you, however, that she is very independent, and she will try, perhaps successfully, to lose you or rid herself of you in other ways. Do you wish to continue?"

I looked into his eyes and saw concern and worry warring with a very faint spark of hope. With a silent farewell to my sanity, I nodded. "Yes, my lord. Let us continue."

Legolas- greenleaf, literally "leaf of green"  
Cuthalion- strongbow  
Lasgalen- another translation of greenleaf  
Thranduilion- son of Thranduil  
Im- I, I am  
Maglor- golden hand, second son of Feanor  
Luthien- flower  
Tinuviel- daughter of twilight, a poetic name for the nightingale


	3. Chapter I

a/n: This story is a slightly AU version of the end of the Silmarillion and of LOTR. I move my two principal characters, Legolas Cúthalion and Lúthien Tinúviel, around quite a bit, but since Tolkien never actually specified where they were during this period, I am taking creative license. Lego and Lia are both named after heroes of the First Age, which you will hear about later. I used Lúthien's name (no, this is not the one who married Beren) because I wanted them both to seem young, like they had a lot to live up to, but to also give the names some weight and age, and to make their positions seem more realistic. Okay, onward ho!

The Heir of Fëanor

_Chapter One_

My name is Lúthien, daughter of Maglor, son of Fëanor, son of Finwe.

I have jet hair that I prefer to wear long, though it is typically in a braid to keep it away from my face. My eyes are, according to those with minimal bardic talent, like two icy amethysts that stare through one as if one were made of glass.

As I said. Minimal bardic talent. Anyone who would waste their time (even if they have an eternity of it) writing paeans to the beauty of one who has no interest in ever loving them instead of putting their talents to better use is so conceited that they cannot be helped.

I am a lady. So they tell me. They address me as the Lady Lúthien, no matter how many times I implore them to call me Lia.

When this story began, I was seven hundred and fifty-one years of age. I was forced to wear long, unpractical gowns more often than I would have liked. I loved the sword, and trained many more hours than my cousin would have liked.

I am the Heir of Fëanor.

It was the bane of my life.

My cousin, Celebrimbor o Eregion, was the son of Cúrufin, who was a younger son of Fëanor than my father, Maglor. Hence, despite the fact that I had no interest whatsoever in any title, I was apparently the next in line for the throne of the Noldorin.

This was also true in spite of the fact that my cousin's counselors often complained about my sex. They held that a female was incapable of ruling an entire people. I directed them to my cousin Galadriel, greatest of elven women. They ran in the opposite direction.

So to spite those aforementioned advisors I used my title, though I had no intention of ever becoming Queen. Ever. If ever Ereinion Gil-Galad, the great High King of the Eldar of the West, would ever have passed to Mandos, I would have abdicated in favor of Celebrimbor. I was no Queen, nor did I believe that I could I ever become one. I spent most of my time on the back of a horse, not sitting beside Cele in council.

My story began on a cool autumn day in the year1378 of the Second Age of Middle Earth. My chier could probably remember the exact day, but I've forgotten. I was not yet in the habit of keeping a record of my days at that time. Unfortunately for my current ambitions as an archivist, I did not pick up this habit until several millennia past when my story begins. Oh, well. One learns much in hindsight.

But I digress. As I said, it was a cool autumn day. I was sparring in the courtyard of the armory with the Captain of the Guard in Ost-In-Edhel, Arantar. At that time we were perhaps equally matched, for what I lacked in experience I made up for with speed and reflex.

Our spar was going well when of a sudden he tripped me. Unprepared for the move, for my mind had been wandering in my youthful confidence, I, embarrassingly, fell flat on my back with Arantar's sword at my throat. The experienced campaigner grinned down at me.

"Never let your guard down, Lia," he admonished. He was one of the few that addressed me informally, being as he had taught me everything I knew about warfare. He was a Vanyarin elf who had remained following the War of the Jewels, and had trained under Eonwe himself.

I smiled respectfully, nodding my head. "You are right, of course, goron nin."

He glanced up at the entrance way. "I believe we shall finish for today," he commented. "You are tiring, and company has arrived." With a wink, he helped me to my feet, bowed to Celebrimbor, who had entered with a strange elf, and strode away.

I turned to my cousin, who was more a father to me than any I have ever known.

"Aure vaer, Cele. Do you need something?" I asked, eyeing his companion, a tall, blond, handsome creature with a solemn expression.

"Anar vaer, elar," he greeted me. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. "May I present Legolas Cúthalion of the Cassiline Brotherhood."

The handsome blond elf bowed, crossing his arms in a formal show of obeisance. He met my eyes, and I was shocked at the bright, icy blue color of his own. They were very beautiful… and then I registered the second half of Cele's introduction.

I stared. No wonder he appeared to be so dour. The Cassilines were notoriously uptight and boring. Why would Cele hire a Cassiline, though? He had no need of one, so that only left…

"NO!"

Feanor- eldest son of Finwe; the name means literally "spirit of fire," remembered as the greatest of the Noldor, or High Elves  
Finwe- first king of the Noldor  
Eregion- Hollin, a land south of Rivendell and north of Dunland, just west of the Misty mountains, bordering Moria  
Curufin- fifth son of Feanor, father of Celebrimbor, not very nice  
Mandos- lord of the deceased, his halls are the destination of the elves that die and await rebirth  
chier- a word of Dennis L. McKiernan's sylvan tongue that means "love" (I'm using his Sylva for the most part as the tongue of the wood elves)  
Ereinion Gil-Galad- "scion of kings" "starlight", son of Fingon, highking of the elves in the Second Age  
Ost-In-Edhel- "city of the elves", capital city of Eregion  
Arantar- "noble king"  
Eonwe- herald of Manwe, lord of the Valar,according to legend the greatest warriorin Arda or Valinor  
Vanyar- the highest elves, beloved of the Valar; few live in Middle Earth, if any at all  
Aur vaer- good morning  
Anar vaer- good day  
elar- Sylva for niece/nephew, a pet name of Cele's for Lia


End file.
